


The Table

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have sex on the table immediately following an Order Meeting. OotP-era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogsunderfoot (dragondi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragondi/gifts).



No sooner had the last Order Member had just closed the door, the sound still reverberating through the hallway, when Remus vanished all the scribbled-on paper and plans to the library, leaving the large dining room table empty. It was a tradition by now, an expectation. Remus turned to see Sirius already shimmying out of his trousers.

“If Harry comes for Christmas we won’t be able to do this any more,” Remus pointed out.

“Then best not to waste a moment,” Sirius answered, nearing Remus and possessively undoing the more reserved man’s trousers.

Sirius slid onto the table-- quite literally, as Kreacher was kind enough to keep it well-waxed.

“Can you imagine Snivellus watching this?” Sirius asked, his eyes involuntarily darting to the chair that the potion’s master had just vacated minutes before.

“I’d rather not,” Remus laughed. He had a bit more trouble that Sirius climbing onto the high table. After all, his joints were hurting from the recent Full Moon. Sirius dutifully pretended not to notice as he removed his own shirt. Remus following, disrobing to reveal his scar-striped chest.

“Come here,” Sirius instructed, but Remus needed no instruction. He covered Sirius’s body with his own, his fingers stroking Sirius’s once-strong arms. There was no denying that Azkaban had taken its toll on his beautiful Sirius, but it was almost a comfort to Remus. After all, he himself had accumulated quite a few scars in the interim. Neither was complete, but together they made one whole person.

Remus spread Sirius’s legs, affording him access to Sirius’s hard cock. He stroked it, luxuriating in the velvet-soft feel of it.

“I want you in me,” Sirius interrupted. There was no sign of shyness in Sirius’s demand. Remus leaned forward and sealed Sirius’s brash lips with a kiss, then slid back to examine Sirius’s lean once more before reaching for his wand to cast a lubrication charm.

Sirius, though, stopped Remus with a firm hand on Remus’s wrist. “I don’t need that,” he stated. “I don’t want it.”

Remus set his wand back down and positioned himself between Sirius’s legs. Sirius hoisted his arse, and Remus used his own hand to guide himself to Sirius’s dry entrance. He wanted to ask whether Sirius was sure, but Remus already knew the answer. Slowly, he pushed in.

The look of pain darting across Sirius’s face was nearly enough to cause Remus to stop, but Sirius was not pulling back or away. Rather, he was bearing down, letting Sirius enter him. The entrance was slow, and only once Remus was fully sheathed in Sirius did the look of pain fully pass off Sirius’s face.

Now Remus could move with more confidence, sure he was hurting Sirius less. He slid backwards and then forwards again, the moving slow, the friction from the inside of Sirius’s arse palpable. He repeated the motion, and each time he did the movement became easier, Sirius’s muscles giving way, Sirius opening up to the intrusion.

Sirius grunted in pleasure, demanding of Remus, “Faster, faster.” Remus complied, pushing into the hot pressure of Sirius. A moment later, they’d set up a rather fast rhythm, the old Black family dining table creaking with each movement. How many generations of purebloods had feasted on it?

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped one of his own hands around his cock. It was only a couple strokes later that he was coming, spurting all over the well-waxed table. The sight of Sirius’s ecstasy drove Remus mad, and he following a moment later, seeding Sirius’s insides as he might a woman’s, leaving a bit of himself there for Sirius to treasure.

Sirius’s muscles went limp and he spread out on the table, taking up nearly all the space. His hand twitched where McGonagall had, scarcely a half hour earlier, nursed her tea.

Remus carefully withdrew from Sirius. Since they hadn’t used lube, there was really no cleaning up to be done, and he reclined so that he was laying next to Sirius, skin-to-skin contact up the lengths of their bodies. Remus’s mind was already reeling ahead to everything they’d learned in the Order Meeting just before, but he knew Sirius would not appreciate talk of the war at this moment.

“I hope Harry comes for Christmas,” Sirius sighed.

Remus clutched Sirius hand against his chest and answered, “I’m sure he will.”


End file.
